A Tijutsu Master's Way
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: It had started out as a normal mission but halfway through they had to get body guards for themselves least of all they don't have enough power to fight the final battle when they get there. So they go to Konoha's inner village to get the help they need


I do not own Naruto or any other place/thing used in my fic, so now all the lawyers here to try to sue; go away!

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Kakashi/Gai/Genma/Raidou/Asuma

**Summary**: It had started out as a normal mission but halfway through they had to get body guards for themselves least of all they don't have enough power to fight the final battle when they get there. So they go to Konoha's inner village to get the help they needed, and who else but the very best will be sent to die in their place?

_**A Tijutsu Master's Way**_

_Chapter 1_:

_Kakashi's Pov_

"Gods, I can't believe we need to be protected until we get to the actual fight! What's with that?!" I ask my companion, they all shrug their shoulders.

"Maybe it's going to be a really tough battle and he wants us to have all the strength and power we can have so he hired the guards to do the trivial work." Asuma suggested in that gruff off handed way he could do when he didn't really feel like talking but didn't want to seem like an ass. I sigh and take a side long glance at them, they were, as always, angry with me at the moment, but that wouldn't stop us from serving our village and lord. We were tools, and tools don't have emotions. Yea, whatever that meant. I snort to myself thinking of it some more. The others look at me and Genma rises an eyebrow.

"Uh, just thinking of a saying..." I mutter and blush slightly. This caught Raidou's attention.

"Really? And just what saying has you blushing so bad that you'd put a tomato to shame?" Raidou asked with a playful smirk and a wiggle of the eyebrows. Was he flirting with me?!

"It's nothing like that you pervert! I was just think of the ninja saying that you're a tool in your masters hand!" I said with a shake of my head; he could be worse then Genma! Raidou snorted.

"Sure you could be the tool in your master's hand but you could also be the tool that slices your masters throat." Raidou responded with a slight frown.

"Well, I know what tool I want you to use, with me later," Genma said before nipping at Raidou's ear. I bit my lip. Gods I wish he was kissing me and not Raidou at the moment,  
mind you I probably couldn't kiss and walk like they were. It's amazing the way they can French and jump from branch to branch without missing a beat.

"Show offs." Asuma mutters, which earned an laugh from Genma and a growl from Raidou.

"I can teach you how to do it too, Asuma-kun, all it takes is practice, want to try?" Genma leered at him and licked his lips suggestively.

"Unlike you, I don't like the thought of falling on my ass when we're nearly 50 feet off the ground so I'm afraid I'll have to pass, maybe next time." Asuma said as he lit another cigarette. Genma rolled his eyes and jumped over and caught Asuma's lips in a searing kiss. He continued to kiss him and pull him forward making him move and kiss at the same time. Asuma growled when Genma let him go.

"Damn it that was my last cigarette in the pack!" He muttered as he shot a glare at Genma knowing the younger nin hated when he smoked around him or Raidou.

"I know, that's a good thing after all smoking can kill, you should stop." Genma muttered back at him. Now I just felt left out, I mean everyone got a kiss but me, before I could complain I felt a pair of lips brush against mine but then they were gone and all three of them were ahead of me. Had I imagined it? No, that was definitely Genma. I smiled; as pissed as they were he would never let me feel left out.

"So, what do you think this inner village is going to be like, I heard it was full of nothing but fighters, that's it." I ask trying to start another conversation.

"Well maybe it's where we get most of the army forces from when a war starts going down hill, I was told by a hunter-nin that only Tijutsu users could enter and live there happily." Asuma supplied them with a bit of information about the village we were to find deep in the ground of the woods in Konoha village.

"Must be weird to live under ground all the time, surely they'll be really pale." Genma said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Or we could jump down and find the answer to our questions by going into the village itself." Raidou said as he pointed to an opening in the ground that was gated and had to stone soldiers guarding it. I blinked a bit surprised.

"I've never seen that there before, maybe they used some sort of gen-jutsu or nin-jutsu to hide the entrance?" I suggest as I jump down and start to walk towards the gate.

I reach out my hand about to open the thing up when the statues of the two people start to move. Ok this is not looking good. We all jump away and into the trees to see what the things will do. They start to walk right towards me. Shit. One hand shoots out to grab me, I start to jump but the thing catches my foot and throws me against the wall. Genma jumps and shoves an kunai into the back of the things neck making it go limp for but a second.  
Then it grabs him and throws him as well. Suddenly the earth moves as one of the statues was buried beneath the ground. It starts to shrug and a hand shoots threw the ground and it starts to pull itself out of the ground, the other statue comes and aids it. They both start to charge at all of us.

Asuma flips down and punches the statue. It takes a hit and he brings up his foot as to kick the thing but it blocks him. He continues to fight it with Tijutsu moves only though. The thing seems to stop focusing on him and start at Raidou.

"Just use Tijutsu moves; it's trying to judge whether we're good enough or at least that's what I think." Asuma called out as he jumped in and took a blow for me.

I jump over him and land in a crouched position and bring my hand up to punch the thing in the stomach. Damn that hurt! How had Asuma made it look so easy?! After a few more minutes in which I think I broke a knuckle or two, the things seemed to lose interest in all of us. They walked back to their places and seemed to become frozen in time once more. I was a little wary but started towards the gate again. It opened before I got there. A man  
stood there and nodded his head.

"Sorry, but you are now welcome into the village. We allow only pure people into our village. It's the statues who decide if you're good enough to enter or not." The man explained. I shook my head and Genma straightened up a bit before turning to the man.

"What would have happened if we weren't 'pure'?" Raidou asked what we were all wondering about.

"Let us all be glad that you are, least my men be cleaning your corps off the forest floor." The man said and turned to re-enter his village. He waved at us to follow him. We looked at each other before gathering in a close group and following him. Raidou took up the lead even though it was Genma who was the actual team leader of this mission. With them you were never really sure who you were going to be dealing with, seeing as Genma seemed to have no problem letting Raidou take over when ever he wanted.

"The Hokage should have sent word by now that were are here to gather a few of your best fighters for body guards and then we need to be on our way." Raidou said getting straight to the point so they could move on. They had already needed to back track to get back here and get the body guards.

"Yes, we have a few men and women who will be accompanying you on your journey. However, I wouldn't make the mistake of think of them as useless, they were, after all, trained here for many years, and I can assure you that is no easy feat." The man said seeming to pick up on all our thoughts at once making Raidou shift uneasily next to him.

"Yes well, lets just get them, and get going alright." Genma, said easily taking up what one who didn't know him would call a commanding tone, but really was pissed that someone talked to Raidou like they had. Raidou's lips turned up by a fraction of an inch as he noticed the tone as well. The man then abruptly turned and told them to wait as he went inside the plain looking building. Genma walked over and laid his head on Raidou's shoulder not really caring if anyone saw, or that they were on a mission.

"Genma, now is so not the time for that sort of thing." Raidou muttered when Genma started to kiss him behind the ear. He none the less turned his head giving the younger man better access. Genma grinned, and started to suck at his neck a bit more when they heard a slight cough. They all turned to see the man standing there with two people just behind him clad in nothing but light weight black clothing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you did say you wanted to get going as soon as you could. Now this here is Nuka, and the lady next to her is her sister Silo. A young man named Gai will be accompanying you as well. Nuka where did you say he was?" The man who's name we still didn't know asked the girl who looked as if the world could drop dead in front of her and she still wouldn't care.

"I didn't. I don't keep tabs on him you know. Despite common belief, I'm not his keeper." Nuka stated as she combed her tanned fingers threw her semi long dark red hair. Her sister, Silo, rolled her bright green eyes before turning to the man and bowing. Her hair was short and didn't seem to move at all when he head went down.

"Sorry Keji-Sensei, Nuka is just upset at having to find Gai-kun again. I think I heard him mutter something about training some more and then ran off in that direction. He could have gone to the springs to soak though." Silo said before twirling around and pointing in the opposite direction from a minute ago. Nuka glared at her sister before smacking her upside the head and walking in a direction that hadn't been either of the ones that her sister had pointed too. Silo grinned bowed again and ran in the direction her sister went.

"I would follow, Nuka-kun can normally find Gai-kun when she want to. You can leave as soon as they are ready. I will prey that you all make a safe return home." Keji said before walking away as if nothing had happened at all. Genma sighed but followed after Asuma and Raidou who had started to follow already. I could just tell this was going to be one hell of a mission.

TBC….

Ya, I know kinda boring at the moment but it'll get better I promise! I'll try to get my chapters up fast but I'll need a little encouragement seeing as how it's school time and I will have a lot of work to complete and if I think people don't like this I wont waste my time finishing it. Ok, anyway leave a review alright? .


End file.
